Angel Of Mercy
by Nobody's Princess
Summary: After the final battle, the scouts are finally living out a 'normal' life. But just when Serena thought it was all over, the most important secret of her life is revealed. And with it, pandora box is opened. How will she learn to cope?
1. Default Chapter

_ANGEL OF MERCY_

The sun shone brightly through the half open blinds of the white hospital room. Her delicate hands rode the blinds up letting the potent mid-day sun to shine into the room. The blonde mass of hair in the bed shook and pulled the white sheet up to cover his face.

"Rise and shine" Called the long haired blonde woman standing beside the window. Her rosy lips were formed into a smile, her face pale and innocent still. Her long hair held in place by two identical buns on either side of her head. She crossed her arms in front of her chest playing slightly with the crescent moon necklace around her neck. "C'mon Trey, you have to wake up it's late!"

"And this coming from the 'eleven o'clock is still dawn' person" Replied the guy sarcastically his head still hidden under the sheet and away from the sunrays. She smirked walking closer to the bed.

"The nurse will be here any minute"

"Screw her..."

Before he could finish his revelled statement the girl pulled the sheet completely off the bed and him. Revealing the guy's long white robe and his very bandaged leg accompanied by the bandaged arm.

"Hey! Why'd you do that for!"

"Because its late" She laughed. It was on days like this that she was happy to have him back home, or at least back at her side.

"Serena please!"

"NO!" This caused a snort from the sleepy blonde and to prove his cause was still just he folded into a ball position or at least the closest thing he could to it in his state, with one leg to his chest. The girl laughed once more before walking closer to him and begin tickling the older guy.

And this was how the nurse caught them. With Serena's hands on his sides tickling him as he laughed his head off.

"Trouble waking up again I see"

The guy snorted and the girl nodded. The nurse, an older experienced woman smirked at the two cousins and set down the tray of food she was carrying.

"You really shouldn't cause Serena so much trouble Trey. She comes everyday to take care of you and this is how you repay her"

"I repay her just well mind you but I'm still sleepy!"

"Oh stop complaining and act like a man. Now here's your food and your medicine" The nurse set four pills on his hand and hand him a glass of water which the guy immediately drank. Who wouldn't under the stare of a menopausal woman and a strictly caring cousin.

"Be sure to eat EVERYITHING in that tray. I'll be back in an hour"

Serena thanked her whole heartily before the woman disappeared over the closed door. Serena set the food in front of him and sat on the chair beside his bed. While he cursed under his breath.

"Old hag... Must I eat it?"

"Yes"

"You know I don't like this food"

"Stop complaining, if you behave I'll sneak you in a donut"

"Oh a donut, that'll feed the multitude"

"Don't push it mister. Now eat before I have to feed you"

Trey looked down at the food, sighed, grabbed the carefully packed plastic fork and took a piece of it into his mouth.

"Good boy" She encouraged, earning a deadly look from him. "I'm going to have to leave a bit early today, we have a meeting at Ray's house"

"A meeting? That's what you call it nowadays?"

"Shut up and eat"

"Ok, ok"

A moment of silence passed as he finished chewing.

"Is Mr. 3 years Older gonna be there?"

"That is none of your business"

"Oh yes it is"

"Nope, it's mine"

"Meaning he is"

"Trey, drop it" She warned.

"I just worry about you. You ARE the only thing I have left, sunshine"

Serena smiled, a lazy warm smile and held his hand gently in hers.

"Trey I know you worry but I'm not a child, I know what I'm doing" She watched as his eyes grew distant and his fork dropped on the plate.

"I'm tired sunshine... why didn't she take me with her?"

"Don't say that"

"I want to be with her"

"You want to leave me alone?"

"You wouldn't be alone, you'd manage with all your friends and Mr. Perfect"

"Trey... you're the only real family I have left that still cares"

"You mean the only family that knows YOU"

"Can we not talk about that anymore cuz? Just eat your breakfast"

Serena began removing her hand from his but he just held it tightly and looked at her with the look of someone who hadn't finish saying what he wanted to say.

"The only reason I'm still here and alive is because of you Sunshine. Because I know you're not ready to be on your own yet"

Serena leaned closer, delivering a soft warm kiss on the blonde guy's cheek.

"I know brother... I know... I miss her too"

She drew back, a smile still upon her lips.

"Finish that breakfast or the nurse will yell at you bro"

"Yeah, yeah" His snort marked the end of his serious mood and the return of his natural cocky personality.

* * *

Ray sighed as she waited for her friends to arrive. The temple would be busy today, too bad it wouldn't be because of people wanting to buy the amulets. Everyone would be coming today from Setsuna to Darien. The sound of many voices caught her attention signalling the arrival of her many friends. She smiled brightly as she watched three of her best friends finish climbing the stairs.

"Hey Ray!" Greeted Mina with her usual cheeriness.

"Hey girls, how's it going?"

"Just fine, and you?" Asked Lita. 

"Fine but the temple isn't. We've rarely had visitors!"

"Don't worry Ray people will start coming soon after all they're just seasons right?"

"I hope you're right"

"Has anyone else arrived?" Asked Amy looking around.

"Nope, you're the first ones actually"

"That's weird I thought Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna would be here already."

"Well no one's shown up yet. Darien said he would be a few minutes late cause he was going to pick up Rini and I have no idea where Luna and Artemis might be" The four girls walked to the step of the house where they sat.

"They better show up soon cause they're the ones who called the meeting" Warned Lita.

"I'm sure they'll be here soon"

"And Serena?"

"What about Serena?"

"I think we'll have to wait for her forever"

"She'll be here on time, Luna was bugging her about it all week"

The four girls talked away the time as they waited patiently for the rest of the group. Shortly after three older women were seen crossing the 'Welcome to cherry hill temple' sign.

"Hello girls!" Greeted Michiru in her usual polite graceful manner. A chorus of 'Hi and hello' was exchanged before the three new guests settled around the girls. Shortly after Darien arrived with Rini accompanied by Luna and Artemis.

"Hi everyone!" Greeted Rini.

Luna looked at the group of girls. "Serena is the only one missing?"

"Yeah"

"She's late as always"

"Maybe we should give her five more minutes"

"I told her to be here on time!" Said Rini annoyed. Serena had left the house very early today and when she'd asked the blonde had answered 'somewhere' why could she not be on time for once? It had been years since she'd first met Serena and she still couldn't fully believe this girl would become the mother she loved so in the future.

"We need her to be here, what we must tell you is very important girls" Said Luna very serious.

"Luna what's wrong?" Setsuna asked worried.

Luna focused her gaze on the stairs and found that indeed Serena was just arriving.

"About time meatball head" Scorned Ray as the girl collapsed on the ground breathing hard.

"I'm...(breath) sorry... I got (breath) held up"

"You probably fell asleep" Scolded Mina.

"I told you to be here on time" Said Rini

"Well maybe she has good reason" Defended Lita.

"Now that Serena's here how bout you tell us what's all this about Luna?" Haruka seemed somewhat annoyed as she said this. Serena looked at her friend but Haruka looked away from her.

'What's gotten into them?' She wondered.

"Everyone what we are about to tell you will come as a shock. We are still in shock ourselves" Said Artemis.

"I'm so sorry girls... I'm so sorry it was my fault" Whispered Luna, a tear fell down the black cat's furry cheek.

"Luna what is it? What's your fault?" Rini asked as she stroke Luna's back. Knowing Luna wouldn't be able to tell them on her own Artemis took the initiative.

"We made a mistake... about Sailor Moon..." 

"Serena felt as blood left her face, leaving her face as pale as death. They couldn't possibly know could they? They couldn't have found out her secret? No it couldn't be...

Serena's hands began to shake, she immediately pulled them behind her back to hide them.

"What about Sailor moon?" Asked Darien.

Luna looked up, meeting Serena's gaze as she began walking closer to the girls.

"I made a mistake... you were never suppose to be Sailor Moon"

The temple had never been so quiet, the wind didn't blow the chimes didn't ring, the air seemed thicker to breathe than before. The cold words were like a bucket of cold water that was dipped on all of them. Serena took one deep breath.

They weren't news to her, she already knew. She'd known for years but she'd prayed they would never find out.

"Wha... What do you mean? Who was it suppose to be?" Ray's voice was shaky and this time it was Serena's turn to look down.

Artemis knew Luna wouldn't be explaining anymore details, she was crushed so he answered for her. "We don't know, but it isn't Serena"

"Kind of late for that kind of revelation don't you think?" Darien sounded angry, angry! Angry that they would even say something like that. Of course Serena was Sailor Moon, she was the only one with enough heart to be and what about Princess Serenity?

"We just found out three days ago... Rini brought it when she came back, it was dressed to us... in it Queen Serenity explained to us that Serena was never suppose to be Sailor Moon that it had been a mistake"

Tears began to form on Serena's eyes. It wasn't fair, how could her future self do this to her? Ruin her life like this, how could she betray her own self like this? She was mad, angry and upset. Her hands formed into fists trying to keep her feelings in.

"It doesn't make sense, I mean Serena IS the princess or else she wouldn't be able to use the silver crystal"

"She is the princess but she wasn't suppose to be Sailor Moon, Amy. That is also why Serena is always in danger of dying when she uses the silver crystal. Because she's using twice the power she's suppose to and that drains her. The crystal takes power in order to give it, in Serena it takes twice what it is suppose to take, killing her"

"But the Negaverse is defeated, Galaxia... Chaos... they're all defeated, why tell us this now?"

"We don't know" Whispered the black cat. "I'm sorry everyone... and Serena, I'm so sorry" Luna looked at Serena as if she had been the cause for all her pain. Because of her little mistake she'd gotten her caretaker, best friend and princess in danger. Because of her she'd died to many times.

The temple was silent once again, Serena's deep sigh broke the silence. Her golden bangs had fallen on her eyes covering them and the tears in them. She kneeled down in front of Luna wasting no time on trapping the cat in a warm embrace as she whispered something in her long black ears.

"Silly Luna... I already knew that, it's not your fault"

Pure and utter shock was written on Luna's face. The girl's words slowly making their way through her mind. 'She knows... she knew all along?' But before she could process the information Serena released the cat from the strong hug and began running full speed out of the temple without looking back once.

Darien ran to follow her but Haruka held his arm and shook her head.

"She needs to be alone" She told the future king. Luna stayed frozen on the same position.

"Poor Serena" She heard someone whisper, the words slowly made their way back to her mouth until she was able to reveal them.

"She knew... she knew it all along"

Ten gazes fixed on her while she repeated what she'd heard only this time louder.

"She knew it all along!"

The scouts looked blankly at the entrance of the temple where Serena had just ran away from....

'She'd known all along'

* * *

Hey, thank you for reading my story. It's been a while since I posted anything for Sailor Moon but I really liked this idea. It won't be long, I promise and I hope you like it. If you do please tell me, even if one person likes it I'll continue it, but it sure is nice to get more than one review (grin)

Anyways, thanks for reading and best of luck to all.


	2. Truth

_Angel Of Mercy_

_"Truth"_

"DING DONG"

Amy pressed the button carefully, patiently waiting for someone to open it. Behind her Lita, Ray and Mina kept silent and way on the back Michiru, Haruka and Darien waited for the door to open. It had been twenty-four hours since Luna had told them and no one had talked to Serena ever since. No one had been able to find her.

Setsuna's words still rang in her ears.

"If she knew all along it means she's been putting herself in danger on purpose... we must solve this now. Queen Serenity wouldn't have told us if she didn't want us to do something about it"

She recalled her words perfectly for they made perfect sense. The only thing not making sense was why Serena hadn't told them before and had kept the secret all this time. Too bad Setsuna hadn't been able to come today, unfortunately Professor Tomoe, Hotaru's dad needed her to take care of his daughter for him. Not that Setsuna minded at all, everyone suspected something was going on between her and the professor. Not like that was a bad thing, now that the professor was back to been good and healthy.

The door opened quickly revealing a pink haired little girl wearing her usual blue skirt and shirt.

"Amy! Girls! What are you doing here?"

"We came to see if Serena's home"

"Nope, she came really late last night and left really early this morning"

"Do you know where she could be?" Asked Mina.

Carefully Rini stepped out the door and closed it.

"She didn't tell me, but I think Sammy knows since he teased her about it"

"Did she mention anything about what happened?"

"Not at all, she hardly said two words to me"

All four girls sighed in defeat. Rini felt sorry all this had happened and she wished Serena would explain but she couldn't get Serena's image out of her head as she's arrived home late last night. She heard the door open and mammu had offered her dinner but she's said she wasn't hungry then she'd gone upstairs. Rini waited outside Serena's room, when the blonde saw her she'd given Rini a small smile. She didn't say anything, just kissed Rini on the cheek for no good reason, walked away, closed her door and left the girl there on the hall by herself.

"Did he tell you where she went at all Rini?" The question was forgotten as she spotted the people waiting outside the gate.

"Darien!!" She squeaked and ran to hug him, Darien gave his future daughter a warm hug and asked about Serena.

Suddenly the door opened again revealing brown haired Sammy.

"What the? What are you guys doing here?" He asked confused.

"Hi Sammy!" Greeted Amy happily at which Sammy became starry eyed and smiled back at her brightly.

"Hi Amy! I didn't see you, what brings you here?"

"We're looking for Serena"

"Oh she just went to the hospital" Everyone stared at the fourteen year old boy with worry. "No I mean she went to visit, she volunteers there a lot, didn't you know?"

The girls shook their heads blankly. Sammy's right hand went to the back of his head and laughed nervously as if he'd just said something he wasn't suppose to.

"Yeah umm... she does and she's there so I gotta go now nice seeing you again Amy!" The boy was halfway back when Lita held him by the shirt.

"What hospital does she volunteer on Sammy?"

"What hospital umm... the Angel of Mercy"

"Ok then thanks" Said the girls who were now halfway out. Amy smiled politely at the boy.

"Thank you very much for your help Sammy. I'll see you"

The heart shape eyes came back in Sammy as he stared at Amy.

"Anytime... see you" he waved them off and watched as the two cars left.

"Man, Serena is gonna kill me" He told himself as he headed back into the house.

* * *

Six girls, one little girl and 1 guy arrived at the front desk of the spotless Angel of Mercy hospital. A woman in her thirties eyed the group curiously before addressing them

"May I help you?" Asked the older woman.

"Yes, we're looking for a friend... she volunteers here" Said Michiru.

"A volunteer?"

"Yes it's urgent"

"What is her name?"

"Tsukino Serena" The woman raised an eyebrow. Just then a girl who looked around fifteen stepped dead on her tracks.

"Are you Serena-san's friends?" Asked the girl, she wore a dark green dress and wore her brown hair in a tight ponytail, and she carried several small boxes in her hands. At the respectful name the girl gave their friend everyone turned to look at her.

Mina stepped up. "Yes, do you know her?"

"Of course! She's with the children in story time" She said cheerfully. "I could take them to her if you wish" She told the nurse at the front desk, the woman nodded.

"Thank you Ada" The girl smiled back.

"Please follow me" She told them, the group followed the girl down a corridor.

"Do you need help with those?" Asked Lita when she noticed the girl having trouble with all the boxes.

"Oh could you? I would be very grateful. They're all puzzles for the children" She handed Lita a few, Ray and Darien took some others. "I am Ada by the way"

"Hi, I'm Lita, that's Ray, Darien, Mina, Amy, the little one's Rini, Michiru and Haruka"

"Wow, nice to meet you. Serena-san talks quite a bit about all of you"

"She does, does she?"

"Oh yes"

"So you're a volunteer?"

"Yes I have been volunteering here for a year"

"A year? You must know a lot of people here then"

"I think I do, but not as many as Serena-san. She's been here since forever"

"And how long is that?" Ada looked at Haruka with the side of her eye, was this person a girl or a guy? She went on with the conversation.

"I think almost six years now... without counting the time she's been here without volunteering. Are you here to visit her?"

"Yeah" Ray looked at her friends in shock, six years? And they hadn't even known she spent time here? She wondered what else they didn't know about her.

"It's right around the corner. She's telling stories to the children, they adore her stories about Sailor Moon."

"Sailor Moon?"

"Yes, she tells the best stories about Sailor Moon and the Sailor scouts, kinda sweet and childish... the kids love them thought and she tells them so well!"

Soon they found themselves in front of a large door, and laughter could be heard from behind the door. All six of them followed Ada as she entered the room, there they found a group of at least forty children of all different ages sitting down on the giant play room and Serena sat in front of the them. They all listened attentively as she told the story. The sun shone through the large window, children of all ages were gathered there from five year olds to a kid or two her age. They observed her as she moved her hands and made emphasis on each word as if every word was so important it deserved its own time.

This cause the children to laugh when they were suppose to laugh, smile, be sad, happy. They couldn't believe their eyes as they listened to the way she spoke. Within twenty minutes the story was over and everyone smiled and applauded. Serena laughed and took her bow.

"Thank you everyone and I'd like to tell you I will be telling stories twice a week from now on" Now this sent the room into chaos as whistles, claps and every cheering sound could be heard, even the nurses where applauding. She laughed brightly, that's when they realized they'd never seen Serena laugh like that. They'd never seen her so happy, she had her arms holding her upper stomach and she was smiling.

They didn't realize Ada had spoken.

"She is amazing isn't she!" She said, and they nodded their heads. They wanted as the children in the front row jumped up from their seats to hug Serena, soon she was covered with children from head to top and was laughing. The room slowly began to empty and they were forced to move away from the door and allow people to leave. Rini felt a curious pull on her stomach when she saw all those children hugging Serena and she hugging them back in return, smiling at them, could it be jealousy? She wondered.

"Serena-san!" Called Ada. Serena looked up from the small children gathered around her legs to the owner of the voice but to her surprise she didn't find the girl alone and much less with people she didn't know. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw her friends behind the said girl.

Serena looked down, it wasn't possible they were there, how had they found her? How much did they know? Why were they here?

She was so shocked that if hadn't been for the little ones around her tugging at her skirt she would have fainted there and then. But instead she looked down to the hopeful happy eyes of the little ones and kneeled down. Ignoring her friends, after a few minutes the little ones began to disperse and leave except for one five year old who was holding her doll tightly against herself.

Serena smiled and picked the little one up. Her raven hair fell on her cheek as she rested her head on Serena's shoulder, one hand held her doll while to other onto the blonde's neck. The blonde took one deep breath and walked toward Ada and her so called friends.

"Serena-san here are the puzzles, and I found 'them' in the front desk. They said they were your friends so I brought them here I hope that was ok" The girl sounded somewhat worried, perhaps she had noticed the blonde's face after seeing her friends and thought that maybe she didn't do the right thing bringing them here.

"Thank you Ada, why don't you leave the puzzles on the games cabinet."

"Yes Serena-san" The little girl in her arms turned her small dark eyes to the strangers in front of her before placing her thumb in her mouth.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Sammy told us you volunteered here and we needed to talk to you" Explained Ray.

"I see... what do you want to talk about?"

"I think you know what"

"Luna told you..." It was fearful statement.

"Yes she did and we want to know what you meant by that"

But instead of answering Serena turned her attention to the girl in her arms.

"Do you want to go to your room Annie?"

She shook her head lightly, grabbing on to Serena tighter.

"You want to stay with me?"

Annie nodded and once again rested her head on Serena's shoulder. Her deep gaze staring out the window and paying no mind to the people before he anymore.

"Everyone this is Annie, my niece"

Though the presentation was somewhat odd the scouts smiled at the girl. Haruka stared at Serena strangely.

"Your niece?"

"I take care of her" Her statement lacked tact ness and explanation.

"Serena-san do you need me to do anything else?"

"No thank you Ada, I think I'm done. I'll be leaving soon but I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok Serena-san. I will see you tomorrow, nice to meet you all" The girl bowed respectfully to the scouts before leaving. Soon they were the only ones left in the recreation room.

"Lets go upstairs" Said the blonde as she rearranged her arms to hold Annie. The girl was gaining weight opposite to popular belief. Not that it was a bad thing, Annie was a very sick little girl who happened to be the daughter of some very close friends of her so she had the personal responsibility to look after her.

"What for?"

"I'd like you to meet someone"

At the mention of 'someone' Annie looked up, eyes shining Serena smiled and nodded.

"Yes sweetheart we're going to see him"

"Him?" Said Darien looking confused and... jealous? Serena chuckled.

"Don't worry Darien he's family"

"Knock Knock"

"Come in" Groaned Try as he flipped the channels of his small television. The door opened revealing the long haired blonde with Annie on her arms. He smiled at his two visitors. He turned off the TV.

"Hey I thought you weren't coming I saw..." It came much as a surprise to find that they hadn't come alone but that they were followed by a long tail of people.

Once everyone was inside the room Serena proceeded by introducing them all.

"Trey I want you to meet Amy, Lita, Mina, Darien, Ray, Michiru, Haruka and Rini. My friends. Everyone I'd like you to meet my dear **cousin **Trey"

"Cousin?" Asked Michiru.

"Yes my cousin" The scouts observed the green eyed blonde sitting on the bed. His arm was bandaged but he was surely the only person in Serena's family that looked like her. He had blonde hair but green eyes, however his face was rather circular but at the same time very handsome. All four inner scouts became starry-eyed as they looked at the new guy.

"Nice to meet y'all" Said Trey smiling politely at them. He took his time inspecting every single one of them. And didn't hesitate to give Darien the evil eye. "What do you know, you actually DO have friends Sunshine!"

His comment earned him a smack on the head from Serena. He grabbed his head rubbing the bruised spot just as Annie took a seat beside him on the bed.

"Hey sugar, how's it going?" Annie smiled shyly before giggling. Suddenly Trey's gaze fell upon the quiet pink haired girl standing beside Darien.

"So your Rini eh?"

She nodded before answering, there was something familiar about him and she didn't know why. She didn't recall meeting him in the future. "Yes I am"

"Well come closer so I can see my niece" Everyone looked at Serena alarmed. "Don't worry I know your little secret, and orange hair here didn't tell me a thing. Actually it would take an idiot not to figure it out"

Serena eyed him dangerously. "No one else has so far"

"What did I tell you Sunshine, the world is full of idiots!"

Rini walked closer to him and stood beside the bed, upset by his attitude but knowing not to be rude. Trey became dead serious as he inspected her, a minute passed before he broke into a smile.

"Yep, she looks a lot like you Sunshine. Leave hair aside that is." He smiled at the girl and his eyes made their way back to the tall dark haired man. "And you're Mr. Three years older, father of this girl... good thing she inherited her mother's looks"

Everyone sweat-dropped and Serena allowed her hands to cover her face. Annie on her part giggled at the comment causing Trey to scoop the five-year-old closer to him and Rini to go back to her place beside Darien.

"Trey please, would you behave?" Scolded Serena afraid of further embarrassment.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. Just one thing, you hurt my lil sis any further Darien and I'll make sure the police can't identify the body" There was no joke in his statement perhaps that's what convinced the scouts that this guy meant business. Strangely Haruka was really getting fond of the jerk.

"Well now that we're all properly acquainted why don't I move to the interesting conversation eh? Please make yourselves at home or at least as close to it as you can in this miserable little room."

In one swift movement Serena collapsed on the single sofa chair in the room. Trey looked at his sister.

"Bad day Sunshine?"

"Let's just say that is it gets any worse I'll rethink your proposition" Her voice sounded tired and upset. But to everyone's surprise Annie got off the bed and walked to where Serena sat. She opened her little arms and jumped to hug Serena tightly.

Without noticing everyone "awed" and Serena chuckled before settling the girl on her lap. Rini's face turned an interesting shade of pink, she'd never in her life seen Serena been so loving toward another child, ever not even in the future not many children ever entered the palace. But now Serena was hugging this small child the way she'd never held HER!

Darien sensing his daughter's uneasiness placed his hand on Rini's shoulder, she looked up and found her father's loving gaze. She smiled back and calmed down. Serena had seen this, it was hard not to. Rini had actually gotten jealous of Annie, she knew she wasn't very affectionate with Rini but it was because she didn't let her be. Not even when she first arrived, it was like she always had this wall against her that she couldn't show much physical affection toward her.

Annie was different thought, the little girl adored her and thought of Serena as a supply mommy and aunty. When she did talk (which was only when there was no one around) she called her Ammi, her own mix of mommy and aunty.

"What happened to you?" Asked Mina after everyone was comfortable in the room.

"I had a small racing accident"

Serena snorted from across the room.

"What do you race?" Asked Haruka interested.

"Motorcycles"

"Haruka does too, well one of the things she races" Said Michiru, a certain pride in her voice.

"Really? Wait... Haruka Tenou?"

"Yes that's my name"

"Wow, what a coincidence. I've seen you race several times and as a mater of fact you beat me in the Kyoto race about two years ago... I came in second place" Yes she remembered that race well, it wasn't unusual for her to beat guys in races but what stroke her odd about this guy was how he had gone to congratulate her afterwards. He had even wished her the best of luck but not without hitting on her when he found out she was a girl.

"Yes I remember, Trey Karu no wonder you seemed familiar"

Trey smiled proudly. "And a hell of a driver you are. Best racer that's ever kicked my butt"

"If you ever want a rematch just call me" She said smiling easily.

"Oh no, he won't be racing anymore" Warned Serena sending a killer look to the injured boy.

"Yeah, yeah. Her orders, I had my last race, that's where I got these from and I'm proud to say I went out with a BAM!"

"More like a BOOM" Corrected the blonde.

"Anyways, I made a promise with Sunshine here. I won't race anymore"

"How come?" Asked Mina trying to get his attention. But instead of letting him answer Serena took the question.

"Cause I'm the one they call every time he gets into an accident and I can't stand it anymore. I think he's had enough suicide attempts as it is"

"Not that what I say will matter anyways but they weren't suicide attempts Sunshine."

"Whatever, it's not like I don't have enough to worry about as it is" Her answer sounded cold, it was in part directed to her friends. There were still too many things to explain.

"What happened?" Trey looked at the pink haired girl and smirked, first full question the girl had said.

"I won, but this guy crashed into me at the very end"

"You were lucky to get out of there with only a broken leg and injured arm" Trey chuckled, his usual annoying chuckle.

"Oh yeah, so lucky praise the lord!"

This earned him a deadly look from her again.

"What do you do beside racing Trey?" Asked Darien, the boy gave him a cocky smile as he said his comeback.

"I study to be a lawyer or a cook whichever comes first, what do YOU do Mr. Perfect?"

At the sound of a cook Lita smiled at the guy.

"I'm studying to become a doctor" Answered Darien ignoring the given name.

"Oh a doctor? Jeez Sunshine I never knew you actually listened to aunt Cora's advise about finding 'the one to marry'"

That finally cracked Serena up and she began laughing. The sound breaking the half tension in the room, all the scouts had mixed feelings and mixed appearances about the guy.

"I didn't but it sure seems like it doesn't it?" She laughed. He laughed with her and finally they all understood why the guy had acted so cocky and witty. It was so make Serena laugh.

Right afterwards Serena stood up, bringing a half asleep Annie up with her.

"I think we gotta go or the nurse will kick us out"

"Aww, don't go! I bore my ass off sitting here!"

"Too bad, that's YOUR problem." Serena stood beside his bed. "Behave with the nurse, especially the young ones understood? You know our deal"

Trey extended his good hand and began closing it and opening it. Serena sighed; walked to the bag she's left in his room and took out a greasy brown paper bag.

"One for behaving" She said before throwing the package in his awaiting hand.

"Man, you mean you've been keeping them here ALL this time?" Serena smiled wickedly and winked at him. She quickly leaned in and planted a sweet chaste kiss on his cheek.

"Be good" She whispered before leading her friends out the room.

"Ain't I always?"

"Bye Trey it was very nice to meet you"

"Nice meeting you too, I hope to see more of you soon"

"Don't worry you will" Assured Serena.

"Nice to see you again Karu"

"Same to you Tenou. Bye Annie-candy see you tomorrow"

The five year old smiled lightly and waved her hand goodbye to the boy.

"See you tomorrow bro" With that the door closed leaving him alone once again.

"So that's your cousin?"

"Yep"

"Too cocky"

"He's annoying"

"Cool guy" Serena smiled.

"A little too cocky if you ask me" Said Lita.

"Yeah, that's Trey. His annoyance is what gets him through the day"

Annie pulled on Serena's skirt gaining the blonde's attention.

"I got to go sweetheart. But I will come see you tomorrow and we'll play all day k?"

Annie smiled secretly and nodded her head. Serena enveloped the girl in a firm hug and a sweet kiss before letting her walk off to her room.

"She's really cute"

"I know" the blonde's blue eyes were still fixed on the girl until she was visible no more. Then she spoke again.

"She's the daughter of some very close friends of mine. She's going to have an operation in a couple of weeks, and it can only be in Tokyo. Her and her parents live in Yokohama but her parents need to go back once a month because of their work... they're trying to transfer but it's hard, I take care of her for her parents when they're not here"

"She really seems to like you"

"She's been seeing me ever since she was a week old of course she likes me!"

Serena felt a gentle hand land on her shoulder.

"Serena we need to talk"

She sighed loudly, looked up at the ceiling and sighed once again.

"I know... I know... c'mon" She smiled and directed them out of the building.

The wind brushed her skirt, the sun high in the sky. It would be dark in a few hours but the birds still flew gathering food. Serena stopped in front of a rail facing the lake. The water shone with the reflection of the sun. She leaned against it, finding where to begin.

"What did you mean when you told Luna you already knew?"

"I think it would be best if everyone was here"

"No, you will tell us now"

Serena turned around too meet Darien's gaze. That had been an order spoken from his lips. Her eyes hardened, a protective reflex she'd done ever since she could remember.

"I won't tell this twice" She said firmly. They heard the sound of leaves crushing and two cats appeared from the bushes.

"Then just say it once" Said Artemis.

"I called them before we got to the hospital" Explained Amy almost apologizing.

"And Michiru called me" The voice belonged to Setsuna pushing a stroller. Rini immediately ran to the stroller knowing who would be there. Two year old Hotaru laid there her eyes wide and a smile on her face. When her little eyes got hold of her friend's face the girl squeaked and began yelling her name. Serena smiled at her scouts, how couldn't she. She was so proud of them, so glad to have them, now all she had to do was put that into words they would understand.

"Rini why don't you take Hotaru for a walk and play with her for a while?" Suggested Setsuna. Rini beamed at her.

"Could I?"

"Sure just don't go too far, say there's a playground right there" The older woman pointed to the directing in front of them. The playground could be well seen. Rini nodded happily, took Hotaru's hand and walked with her to the playground. The two year old giggled as she began running to the swings.

Truth was, Rini wanted to hear this but before she'd left her mother had told her not to argue if they asked her to leave for a while. And she could always get the information off someone else anyways.

Serena gave Setsuna a grateful smile. Truthfully she didn't want Rini to hear this.

"Ok everyone, you got me. I'll explain!" She declared while laughing. Everyone gathered around the blonde, Serena rested her elbows against the railing facing them, taking one last deep breath she began.

"I'm not Sailor Moon, and I was never suppose to be... a girl named Celene was. She was... she was the closest thing to a sister I've ever had"

"You knew her?"

"I grew up with her, our mothers had known each other since they were children, they were best friends just like Celene and I were. But we weren't just friends, we were sisters, and I loved her dearly. She taught me more about life and people than anyone... she was the kind of person you meet and hit it off with immediately, the kind person that everyone wants to be around. She had this thing that, no matter how crappy your day was going she could always make it better... she I was lucky enough to be her best friend."

Her soft smile turned cold as she continued, but the more she described Celene the more like Serena she sounded. But also as she talked about her this funny feeling came over each and every one of the scouts... jealousy, for this unknown girl seemed to have a very special place in their princess's heart, a place neither of them had, the place of a sister.

"She had visions... scary ones, sometimes she would sneak into my room in the middle of the night and cry because of her visions... and she never once told me about them, but knew they were about death. She would made me promise in the morning that I would never die, that I would never leave her, that I would be strong for her and Trey, that... that I would be strong. And I would always promise it to her, always, just so I could see her smile again."

"But one day, one of her visions came true, only this vision was about me having an accident... when I was nine I fell off a cliff. I had lost too much blood and they needed a blood donor, luckily Celene had my blood type, so some of her blood went into me. I think that's why you thought I was Sailor Moon, Luna. Because her blood had been mixed with mine."

"But why does that matter?" Asked Luna, Serena continued knowing the question would be explained as she spoke.

"I recovered very quickly, the doctors were very impressed but I knew it was because of Celene's blood. You see, when she fell or got hurt she healed instantly, it was something about her... she had powers like Hotaru's but hers were much stronger."

"What do you mean she healed instantly?" Asked Amy.

"Seriously guys, haven't you ever wondered why is it that I fall so much yet I have no scars? Or why while you're still hurting from a battle bruise my skin has no marks? It's her blood running through my veins that does that. It has healing properties, but hers were much stronger than mine."

Realization hit them with a vengeance, of course they'd wondered but they had always dismissed the thought, not paying much attention to it.

"What happened to her?"

"She died four years ago, almost five now... car accident... she was bleeding internally, the doctors said nothing could be done, yet Trey and I kept our hopes up, knowing her blood could heal her... but she'd lost too much blood and... "

Tears began rolling down her rosy cheeks as she continued.

"We would go to the hospital everyday, and stay by her side. We did everything to save her, yet nothing could be done. I've never felt so helpless in my entire life! Watching a person you care so much about, your own sister dying! It wasn't fair... it's NOT fair, yet all Trey and I could do was watch her fight for her life... she lasted five days before her heart finally gave up. Five days... she wanted to live, and I was the cause of her death, if I hadn't called her... if I'd let her stay where she was without crossing the road she would be alive dammit! And it was me who took her away...."

She closed her eyes and turned around as she took deep breaths. This wasn't time for a breakdown and she knew it, she had to tell them now.

"It wasn't until AFTER the battle with Beryl that I discovered Celene was suppose to be Sailor Moon, not me. I was the princess, she was the warrior, and since then I've been trying to be the Sailor Moon she would have been, the best leader, because she always knew not to give up. Unfortunately the job was never meant for a cry-baby like me so I've put your lives in danger more times than I can count. So you see, it wasn't just her life that I sacrificed, but it has been your lives as well... and you have no idea how sorry I am"

Her voice sounded so dead she almost didn't recognize it herself. She touched her cheek and discovered she was crying. Quickly she wiped them off. She didn't see the sad sorry faces of the scouts.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because I was afraid, she was my best friend and after she died... a part of me died with her. But when you guys came along, (chuckle) you made me feel... alive, I was a part of something and I missed that feeling. I was afraid that if you found out you would stop me from fighting or leave me alone. And I hate being alone. I hoped you wouldn't find out after all this time, but it seems I was betrayed by my own future self!"

Her knees involuntarily collapsed, bringing her down to an encounter with the hard concrete floor. Her brain still couldn't process what she'd just told them, the truth she had sworn never to tell. But if she had told them before they would have gone off to fight without her, they wouldn't have allowed her to be in almost all the battles, all in which she had been crucial in.

She couldn't afford to have them be protective, this way had been so much easier, for they never kept her from fighting, in the contrary she kept them from fighting.

"Any questions?" She asked in a dead humorous voice.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why didn't you tell us before"

"I thought I already answered that question"

"We want the real reason"

"You want the truth?"

"Yes"

"Even if it isn't what you want to hear?"

"Especially if it's not what we want to hear"

"I wanted to prove to myself that I wasn't the klutz and meatball head everyone thought me to be. I wanted to prove I could lead, that I too can be strong... and I proved it, but at the same time I proved myself wrong"

A deep silence continued until a sigh was heard, it came from the dark haired priestess.

"It's no big deal Serena"

"What?"

"It isn't, it's over now, there's not much we can do about it now."

"Yeah, there's no point on worrying about it now" Continued Mina.

Serena blinked, trying to see what they meant but getting nothing. Perhaps it was all the years of guilt in her heart that kept her from looking at it like they did, and the fact that the rightful Sailor Moon had been someone she'd cared about like a sister.

She inhaled deeply, closing her eyes and standing up. She opened her eyes to meet her friend's gazes, but something in her eyes was different. They were cold. But she still chuckled.

"I will give you a while to think this over... I need time too... (mumbling) gods this is too much... I'm so sorry..."

Darien wasted no time on moving closer to her, attempting to place his arms around her shoulders, what Serena did next shocked them all for she moved away from his arms as if they burned. She wrapped her arms around herself, feeling vulnerable, so open for them to see, she felt unsafe.

"It's ok Serena, we can meet tomorrow all right?" Asked Setsuna sensing the girl's uneasiness.

Serena nodded, thankful to her to no end.

"All right then"

"Umm Darien, could you take Rini hope please?"

He nodded, wordlessly. Ever so slowly they all began dispersing, and Serena watched then leave feeling guilt digging through her heart.

* * *

Man, that was way longer than I expected. Its just that I didn't want to prolong the explanation, I got to get the story going you know! I wish to get some things clear so PLEASE READ THIS:

-Trey is Serena's cousin, yes his mother is actually Ikuko's sister.

-Celene was the daughter of Ikuko's best friend. Serena and her grew up together and that is why Serena sees her and refers to her as a 'Sister'

-Annie is the daughter of some friends of Serena, you will learn more about them soon.

And that's it, expect more of Trey in the future (I love making him cocky) and he hates Darien, which I think someone has to.

ANSWER TO REVIEWS WITH QUESTIONS:

Cookie Crumbs: I agree with you in the first chapter been a little over the edge, but please understand that this is a truth that's been digging in the girl's brain for years. So she is very sensitive about it. After all she had done next to everything in order for them not to know. I hope this chapter helped clear things out, if not please tell me, I never write something without having backup info or a damn good reason for it.

Heather: That was very nice of you to offer, thanks

Deadcat323: Thanks for the compliment, actually it's a story that's been sitting (floating) in my computer for a while.

AND EVERYONE ELSE WHO REVIEWED, THANK YOU! I appreciate your support and input, I sincerely hope you liked the chapter and that you're reading this far... lol.. Thank you again.


	3. Therapy

Angel of Mercy III

"Therapy"

The sun shone brightly upon the large hospital as Serena arrived. It wasn't a regular visiting day for her, so the nurses at the front desk were surprised to see her. But as always, they greeted the girl warmly and allowed her in.

'So this is what freedom feels like' Thought Serena as she walked down the corridor. It was summertime, the time of the year where she was suppose to have the most free time in but every year that changed when a new enemy appeared, completely ruining her summer. But this time it was different, and she was planning to take full advantage of that by doing whatever she wanted, especially if that reckless cousin of hers was around.

She walked into the children's wing, looking at all the closed doors. It was still early perhaps too early for sleepy, sick children to be up yet. Stopping in front of a door she quietly opened it and peeked in to find a five year old girl calmly watching TV. Once she heard the door closing Annie quickly looked toward the new comer, her rosy lips forming into a happy smile.

"Hey there sweetheart"

"Ammi! What are you doing here?" She asked in a quiet childish voice.

"I had some free time and I decided to visit my favourite munchkin, plus didn't I tell you I would come today?"

Annie giggled, delighted that Serena had come at such an early time to visit her, for her the mornings were always the most boring. The child's visits to the Angel of Mercy hospital were scarce but long. Her health was poor and she still had to have one more operation in order for her to be able to leave for good. She'd had three operations from the day she was born but unfortunately they could only perform them in Tokyo.

Serena sat beside her on the bed, scooping her frail body closer to hers.

"Are your friends angry with you?"

"I don't know… I think they're confused"

The girl threw her small arms around the older girl's neck in a hug. Serena smiled and kissed her cheek before setting her back on the bed and looking at the TV.

"So what are we watching?"

"Care Bears"

&&&&&

"Let me guess they ditched you!"

"Trey!"

"Well didn't they?"

"No"

"Then what happened?"

"So your arm isn't really broken?"

"No, the doctors made a mistake, it turned out the crack on my bone was a hair stuck on the x-ray lens. Anyways, what happened?"

"I… left"

"What did they say?"

"That is wasn't such a big deal since it's all past. There's nothing that can be done now"

"And that upsets you?"

"Yeah, No, I don't know!"

"Well make up your mind sunshine!" The blonde collapsed on the comfy chair beside him in frustration.

She herself didn't understand why she was so angry, they had taken it VERY well considering. Yet instead of feeling happy she felt… like they didn't care. She didn't understand it herself perhaps she was going crazy. 'Gods Celene, Can't you help me out here?' Asked Serena silently.

"Listen, it sounds like the only reason you're upset is because of how they took it. But they are right, I mean you already fought all the battles and lived to tell the tale. It's not like they can do anything now."

"Agh! I think I'm more angry at myself than at anyone" She declared, instantly feeling better. They reached for her hand and at seeing his attempt she reached and grasped it.

"Sunshine, Celene would be proud of you. Of how strong you've become, and how well you did her job. She believed in you Sere, she loved you like a sister. You don't have to feel guilty anymore, just let it go."

She smiled, truly smiled. It was so different to hear it from him, it was as if she was hearing it from Celene herself. Maybe because Trey had been the most affected by her death, she was his sun, his love. And when she died it was as if his sole purpose for living had been taken away from him. They had been too young to experience true love they'd said. Yet what he had felt for her was greater than anything else. So his words impacted her the most.

"Thank you bro, maybe it is time I let it go…"

&&&&&&&&&&&

Was the air lighter? She didn't know, and she didn't care. It wasn't important, no what was important was that she felt better after talking to Trey. He always knew exactly what to say in each situation. He had always been her comfort. How many countless nights had she called him in the dead of the night only to cry out her sorrows? To yell why she couldn't do this, why she wasn't a good leader and he always dismissed her. Only he knew what plagued her heart, only he understood, for he was plagued ten times more for the loss of the same person.

She smiled at herself for no reason at all as she walked down the park. Suddenly she spotted a black haired man sitting cross-legged on a bench and with a book in his hands. Only one person would actually do that and still not look dorky, her Darien. She smiled, her mind quickly plotting some way to surprise him, today she felt like teasing.

"Hey sugar this seat taken?" She asked in her best street accent. However he never looked up at her as he answered in his casual polite manner.

"As a matter of fact I'm afraid it is. But there are many other unoccupied benches around this one"

"I'm glad cause if it wasn't you would be in BIG trouble Mr" She replied now in her normal voice. Darien quickly looked up to meet her baby blue eyes. He smiled warmly before leaping up and embracing her in a tight breathtaking hug. The book fell carelessly off his hands as he embraced her, crushing her small frame against his. She only hugged back with all her strength.

"I called" He whispered

"I know"

"You didn't call back"

"I thought you needed more time… I needed more time"

"We had time"

"Are you mad?"

"A little"

"At me?"

"No, not at you… of anything I'm proud of you" His words were so soft and tender that she thought she would melt right there in his arms.

"Then why?"

"At myself"

"At yourself? Darien why would you…" She tried to pull back just far enough to see his face, yet he wouldn't let her. He had her crushed against him.

"All this time Sere, all this time, all these battles and you didn't have to do any of them. I can't believe I didn't figure it out, that I let you… that you were in danger…"

Serena couldn't believe her ears. She had felt guilt but never because of those things. She had taken care of herself just fine, well maybe not fine because she couldn't do without the scouts but he was blaming himself for something she kept secret? How on earth was he suppose to know?

She drew as much strength as she could and pushed him back, this time he didn't resist, letting her push but still having her at arm's length.

"And how were you suppose to know Darien? Magically, did you expect some secret letter to fall from the sky with the truth? I kept the secret Darien, it was MY secret. And I'm actually not sorry at all that I kept it from all of you! I know I'm not a great leader, I know that you spent more time saving me than fighting but it was MY choice. And for that I'm sorry, for putting your lives in danger because of me needing protection. However I'm not sorry that I was able to fight by your sides. That I was considered part of the team instead of some side dish like it was originally meant! And if you're going to be angry then it will be at ME not you!"

It was out, and sounded out. Her new found confidence on the matter surprised her. She watched Darien's reaction carefully, he looked shocked, then somewhat guilty, then he had her back in his arms in less than a second.

"I'm sorry" He whispered and he really sounded sorry.

"I'm sorry too" It was the truth, she was, for so many things she was.

"So you're taking the job?" Asked the blonde as she attacked her double decker ice cream cone.

"At least until I can find a better one" He said as they walked together, they'd silently agreed on not mentioning anything that had to do with Scout business.

"I'm sure you will Darien"

"And what are you planning on doing with your first free summer?" Asked Darien teasingly.

"I'm actually planning on spending it at the hospital with Annie and the other kids" The seriousness in her voice surprised even Darien.

"Serena, how come you never told me just how much time you spent volunteering at the hospital?"

She looked at her ice cream nervously.

"I was afraid I guess"

"Why? Didn't you think I would support it?"

"I was afraid that you might say something bad about it… half my life is in that hospital Darien, it always has been"

"Yet you don't want to be a nurse?"

"I don't like the profession, it just doesn't suit me. I'm more of a cheer on person I guess. And I like it better when I actually help the patients emotionally"

"Well you sure helped me when I was in the hospital after the battle with Beryl."

Serena smiled as she remembered. They had both lost their memories of each other then, yet Serena remembered slipping into his room after seeing him laying on the hospital bed with that distressed look on his face.

"Is there anything else you'd like to tell me Serena?" Asked Darien taking the opportunity to let her reveal anything she still needed to say.

"(Chuckle) That bad eh?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I've messed up that bad for you to feel like asking me if there's anything else I'd like to confess"

"No, I was just trying to-"

"Don't worry about it Darien, I know how this must look. I know how bad it looks to ME… and Trey kept asking me to tell you all the truth, but I just couldn't bring myself to. (sigh) Agh, gods I'm so stupid" She threw her head back as she spoke. Then something popped in her mind.

"Actually Darien, there IS something else, one final thing"

He embraces himself for the worst. To his great shock she quickly finished her ice cream cone and before he can process anything else trapped him in an open mouth kiss. He could still taste the remaining ice cream in her mouth. She pulled him down toward her, lacking gentleness. She just wanted to surprise him and she sure did, he was bending down to kiss her and she was actually in control for once. Soon she ended the kiss after several minutes and several peeking toms passed by.

She had an innocent smile plastered on her face as she released him. And she was about to turn around to keep walking when a strong hand gripped her arm, turning her completely around. In seconds he had his lips covering hers in another deep kiss. Bu tthis time he took her by the waist and moulded her to fit his body like he'd done so many times before. Their minds went out the window with no hope of coming back as their tongues battled.

It wasn't until someone passing by cleared their throat and mumbled a 'get a room' that they parted. Both actually blushing but grinning like mad.

Serena lived for moments like this, they were what gave her strength, life.

* * *

She still hadn't heard from her friends and she was getting worried. However she didn't have enough confidence to go to them and ask them their feelings. Truth was she was terrified, she was waiting for them to make the first move toward her. The last thing she wanted was to push them, even if it wasn't that much of a big deal anymore didn't mean they wouldn't be angry at her.

She felt like going to the hospital but she had just come from there. Rini wasn't home, according to her mom she'd gone over to Rey's. They were all probably talking things over right now. She sighed, looking at the ceiling of her room wasn't helping. She needed to distract herself. But was afraid to leave the house and have them call while she wasn't there. Her eyes landed on her closet, thinking of the things she had in there, well more like THE thing she had in there. In one swift motion she was up and walking toward the close doors of the closet. Opening them she dug through some hanged clothes to the end and reached blindly for the box she knew was there.

She kept it well hidden at all times. The last thing she wanted was for someone to find her 'treasures'. She sat on the floor, the box beside her and opened the lids. Inside were a number of videocassettes all labelled, two picture albums, one yellow, one maroon and several other trinkets. She took out the maroon picture album, sprawled it on her lap and opened it. In it sat a large number of pictures all neatly organized by date.

These were Celene's photo albums. She kept everything, tapes, pictures, diaries, small things. The girl had had an obsession about keeping every detail of her life as intact as possible. Something Serena had found weird in their childhood but cherished now that she didn't have her. She looked carefully at the pictures, her lips forming into a beautiful smile as she absorbed them through her eyes. They were pictures of Celene and Serena when they were kids, pictures of Trey, of her mom, of Celene's mom. Pictures of everyday life as well as birthdays and picnics, even school.

Her eyes came to rest upon one of the pictures, one of her favourites. It was of Celene, Trey and her. They were all standing in front of a huge tree, Celene and Serena stood arm by arm while Trey had both his hands resting on each girl's shoulder. It was the 'perfect' picture of the three of them. All looked happy, all looked good.

She skipped several pages until almost the end of the thick book, her eyes glazing through each picture until finding the one she wanted. She stared at it for what felt like forever. It was one of Trey and Celene, alone. Trey stood about an inch taller than Celene with both his arms around her, his face beside her and her hands in his.

It was a beautiful picture, it had been taken just a day before Celene's death. Just a week ago both had confessed their feelings and like Serena liked to put it 'hooked up'.

She suddenly got an idea, it would require a trip to the photo shop and a picture frame. It would be the perfect present for Trey and hopefully it would give him the strength to continue living. She heard the phone downstairs ring, sighing she closed the book on her lap, knowing it would be her friends.

Her mother's voice announcing the caller confirmed her suspicion, she stood up and went downstairs.

"Serena here"

"Hey Serena it's me Lita, we're all at Rey' temple could you come right now please?"

"Yeah sure Lita, I'll be right there"

They both hanged up, She wasn't surprised at the slightest.

"Mom I'll be going to Rey's temple for a while. I'll be back in time for dinner" She yelled.

"Ok honey, Rini also said she was going over to Rey's"

"Yeah, she's there right now"

She ran upstairs to tidy up but as she walked into her room and saw the photo album on her carpet something hit her. It would be a great idea if she took the maroon photo album with her, after all the scouts deserved to meet their true leader at least in pictures.

Amazed at the flow of ideas in her brain she smiled proudly. And in minutes she was out of her house carrying a plastic bag with a book inside.

"What exactly are we going to tell her guys? That we're sorry she had to get her butt kicked?"

"What do we say in a situation like this?"

"I can't believe she was so irresponsible and not tell us something this important!" Haruka's words sounded harsh she knew, but they held worry.

"She was being responsible Haruka, that's why she did it" Corrected Michiru.

"Rini did your mom tell you anything about the letter before you left?"

"She just told me to give the letter to Luna, and when I asked what it was she said it was something very important."

"Why didn't I notice it sooner?" It was Luna's voice, Artemis beside her trying to cheer the cat up. She'd been feeling guilty since she'd read the letter.

"It wasn't like she helped by telling us about Celene either."

The sight of a two pig tailed blonde girl paused their discussion. Serena was nervous but was good as hiding it.

"Hey everyone" She greeted with her usual cheerfulness. They all smiled at her but didn't return the greeting. "So what's up?"

"We haven't really gotten the chance to talk to you about… Celene" Said Rey.

"I know… what would you like to know?"

"You should have told us" The simple sentence made her grin.

"And what then? I would tell you and you wouldn't let me be Sailor Moon again. Trust me I ran the simulation in my head half a million times, every time we defeated a new enemy I would plan on telling you then a new one would show up and I would have to keep it again. I had to do what was best for the world you guys, please don't be angry with me for that"

"We're not mad, just… concerned"

"You took a lot of unnecessary risks over these past few years Serena."

"I think saving people's lives and the earth is a necessary risk!" She defended.

There was silence from everyone. They all knew she was right, yet they couldn't just forget about it. It was Serena who broke the silence.

"I brought some pictures of Celene. I thought you deserved to at least see who was suppose to be Sailor Moon."

She took out the book from the bag and sat on the first step of the entrance to Rey's house. The scouts silently gathered around her.

The first picture they saw was of a little girl, round face, pink cheeks, dark purple hair and redish eyes. She was smiling a full happy smile and wore a pink shirt that rode down her shoulder and pants. She had a look on her face that meant business.

"We were ten in this picture" said Serena

"And here," She pointed to the next page "Trey is messing up Celene's hair, I took these picture on the day…"

"Whose photo album is this?" Interrupted Mina.

"Celene's, she carried a camera everywhere we went. It drove us crazy sometimes. But she filled book after book with photos, and then when she discovered the tape recorder she taped every outing… I used to find it annoying now I'm thankful."

The girls watched as Serena turned each page, revealing a new scene, a new place, the pictures just radiated energy. Most of the pictures had Serena and Celene together, a few with Trey and other with other unrecognizable people. It was one particular image that grabbed their attention.

Serena, Trey and Celene stood around a couple holding a newborn baby.

"The baby is Annie, the girl you met at the hospital. And the woman is Nikki, her mother. She babysat me from the time I was a baby to the time I turned twelve and they had to move away. I actually helped deliver Annie"

"You did?"

"Yeah, Annie was two weeks early and we were stranded in the middle my grandmother's farm. My grandmother served as midwife and Celene and I helped while Trey phoned all over Tokyo looking for her husband Michael… it was a busy day all right"

Serena chuckled as she remembered the day, by the time the picture had been taken they'd all been ready to collapse on the floor.

"Is that your grandmother?"

Serena looked at the picture with great tenderness. A woman, around her late sixties stood beside a blooming Sakura tree, a big happy smile on her face. Her eyes shone with a mischievous twinkle.

"Yeah" Her voice was soft, remembering the woman who had taught her so much and loved her even more.

"It seems Celene was a straight to the point kind of person"

"Oh yeah, but she was always ten steps ahead of everyone else. She never liked standing around, her moto was that if we had been brought into this world it sure wasn't just so we could stand around and do nothing with out lives"

"Sounds like a great way of living life"

"It was, unfortunately it was also what got her killed" The scouts looked at Serena with worry, but the blonde never met their gazes. Instead she kept staring at the pictures in the book. "I got over it… it took me a long time but eventually I did… watching my friends die in battle while trying to protect me really made me understand why she did what she did for me…"

They nodded, and in their eyes she saw something she'd missed…

Understanding, compassion, love.

* * *

Sorry for taking so long, I forgot to upload thsi chapter... (stupid me) But good news! next chapter will be here this week! Yay.. ok (Smiles, waves, and runs for cover to teh woods)


	4. Role Model

"Serena san, Serena san!"

The blonde turned around to see Ada walking hurriedly toward her, her usual notebook in hand.

"Good morning Ada"

"Good morning Serena san, I was hoping to catch up with you… Annie's parents called the hospital this morning, they asked that you called them as soon as you got in"

"Annie's parents? Thanks Ada, I'll do it right away"

It was strange for Niky and Michael to call the hospital instead of her house so she knew something wasn't right, she feared it. Serena smiled at the younger girl as she excused herself and walked away back to the main desk.

Apart from herself, Ada was the most dedicated volunteer in the hospital, and Serena never forgot that. She always tried to give the girl her place, and never forgot to thank her. Remembering the closest available phone, Serene walked to its direction hoping for the best but ready for the worst.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hey sweetheart"

"Ammi, you're here!" Squeaked the little girl sitting next to Trey.

"Yes, after running around like a chicken without a head I finally found you… and in his room… I should have known"

Serena collapsed on her usual chair in Trey's room. The blonde guy smirked at the girl.

"Of course she was here, poor Annie-candy was bored to death so I told her to come up to my room and watch TV together"

"Having fun?"

"Oh, terribly, haven't you noticed?" She smiled at him. There he sat, an arm around the child and the other holding a remote. She wished she had a camera with her so she could take a picture of him like this.

Trey wasn't a children person, however when it came Annie he made an exception but only for her.

She had to tell her.

The talk with Niky and Michael hadn't turned out like she'd hoped. It would be better if she told Annie now instead of waiting.

"Sweetheart, I just talked with your parents"

The girl's slightly rosy lips curled into a beautiful smile.

"You did!"

"Yes, they will be calling you today at five"

The girl nodded her head, excitement obvious in her young eyes.

"Sweetheart"

Trey knew that tone, there was more to that phone call. Getting a bad feeling Trey looked worryingly toward Serena who proceeded.

"Your mommy said she and your daddy cannot make it back here until next Saturday"

"Ok…"

Three

Two

One

"Wait…" She held her finger in front of her eyes and counted. "But my birthday is that Friday!"

She kept her hands out as if showing Serena.

"Yes Annie, they know. They've tried everything to move the flight, but their work won't allow it. They will only be here a day late, and then you'll celebrate it together"

The child's eyes casted down, disappointment obvious in her eyes. But she wouldn't cry, it wasn't in her nature. Knowing this Serena rushed to the girl's side with a warm, loving smile.

"We'll have a party here on that day. With Trey and your friends, you'll see, we have so much fun! And then the next day you will celebrate with your mommy and daddy. You will have two parties!"

This was one reason why the child adored Serena so, no matter how bad thing seemed she always pointed out the good things. Though disappointed Annie smiled and nodded, she was soon enveloped in a 'Serena hug'. It was the name she'd given the type of embrace that takes the air right out of your lugs but it still makes you want to stay there for a really long time.

Trey watched them with sadness. Although Annie didn't show it, he knew she was hurting. Years of living in the hospital had matured the young girl. At her short age she had been through more than some kids by age 10. But sometimes, just sometimes when she thought there was no reason not to smile, she turned into the hopeful, dream filled 6-year old she was.

"So whatcha say, we stay here and play monopoly until lunch time eh?"

"I say, I like that idea sunshine"

Annie nodded in approval to Serena's idea.

"Annie, why don't you go fetch it? Just tell the nurse it's for me"

"Ok"

The girl ran full speed out the door. Trey took the opportunity to squeeze any remaining information out of his cousin.

"What else did they say?"

"Ah nothing. Just that. They asked me how you were doing"

"What did you say?"

A teasing smile filled her lips as she scooped next to him on the bed, he back against the pillow.

"I said you were being your usual annoying self"

He laughed, a charming laugh.

"What you call annoying, the ladies call charming"

"You're about as charming as a frog"

"It turned into a prince after the princess kissed him"

"Sorry to tell you this but, we've run out of princesses"

He laughed again, both of them together now. She'd never realized how much she missed this never ending teasing come backs between them.

"But really now sunshine… did they say anything else?"

"They just sounded really sad about missing Annie's birthday, but they say that with staying that extra day they won't have to worry about leaving soon after Annie's operation"

"It works out then"

"In a way, I guess"

"Remembering your last birthday?"

She met his gaze, surprised at how well he read her.

"Oh please, we grew up together. I can tell your sad moods from a mile away"

"No matter how much in the past it is, I just haven't been able to get over it"

She remembered her last birthday fiascos. On her fifteenth birthday Darien and her, almost got killed by a youma and her sixteenth birthday had been darkened by one of their aunt's death. They'd all had had to travel to Kyoto for the funeral so Serena's birthday had been a one hour, hurried party.

Trey slipped an arm around the girl's shoulder, pulling her to his chest a protective manner.

"I'll tell you what, between you and me, we'll give that girl a birthday party she'll never forget ok?"

"Ok"

Annie walked into the room carrying a monopoly box.

"Did I miss anything?" Asked the curious girl as she watched Trey remove him arm from around Serena. It wasn't that she was suspicious or anything, Trey _was _allowed to hug his cousin. However it wasn't very often that he was affectionate. He only did it when Serena was sad.

"No darling, you didn't"

The blonde's smile was convincing enough for the girl. Walking close they gathered around the bed to set up the board.

&&&

"Where were you all morning Serena?"

"At the hospital"

"You sure are spending a lot of time there" Rey voiced as she watched Serena tackle the cookies Lita had made for them.

"I have to, Trey and Annie are there" She managed to chew out wither mouth full.

"How are they doing?"

"Trey is recuperating, the doctors say he'll be up and about in a week, with crutches of course… and Annie, well Annie's doing ok"

"Why is she in the hospital?" The girl had looked healthy enough for them, yet when mentioning her Serena always got this worried look on her face.

"After she was born a benign tumour formed near her stomach which had to be removed, this operation is meant to fix an abnormity in her kidneys… it will be her forth operation"

"Poor thing"

"She's very brave"

Said Serena, her thoughts far away. She remembered the day Annie had been born, she remembered holding her in her arms and thinking how small and fragile she was. And then she remembered seeing her lying on a hospital bed, her body so tired and battered just before her third operation, it broke her heart.

"When will her parents get here?"

"I got a call from them today, they'll be here in two weeks, but they'll miss Annie's birthday"

"Oh no" They said in chorus.

"She's disappointed to say the least, but I want to give her a huge birthday party… she deserves it, this year has been so hard on her"

"Hey we'll help!" Squeaked Mina as if she'd just thought of the perfect idea.

"Yeah, it'll be fun" Added Lita.

"Where are you planning on having it?"

Serena looked at Amy for a moment, considering something before answering.

"It has to be in the hospital, probably her room"

"It's settled then, we'll start planning" Ended Rey.

"Thanks guys"

"So have you gotten your final test scores back yet?"

The dreaded question had been asked, she could just hear the lectures coming.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Serena entered her boyfriend's apartment, key in hand. After raking off her shoes she walked into the living room and found Darien sleeping on the couch, a book in hand. She chuckled, of she got a yen for every time she'd found him like this she would be rich already. Making sure not to make noise she kneeled down in front of him and observed him.

His chest fell and rose with every breath, his boyish features looked even the more handsome. She smiled, feeling lucky for having him. Suddenly the girls commented flooded her mind.

"_What do you mean you got a 51 in the math final!"_

_Yelled Rey, the news surprising her more than usual. _

"_At least I passed" _

"_Well yeah but…"_

"_I just panicked in the test"_

"_We practiced half a million times!"_

"_I passed it alright!" _

"_It's not enough Serena!"_

"_Yes it is! Don't you understand!" _

_With that she stood up and stormed out of the room. _

She didn't know what was worse, try and fail or not try and fail. At least when she didn't try she had the inner excuse that she hadn't even tried and she could do better, but when she tried she didn't have an excuse. Bitterness overflowed her face, and she knew it was sweets time. Looking around she wondered if Darien had re-stocked on cookies.

According to the nurses Trey had about a week left in the hospital before they let him off. He would be staying at her house of course, in Sammy's bedroom. The boy was least to say enlightened by the idea of having the older, more annoying guy in his room.

She came back to the living room, a bag of cookies in hand only to see Darien sitting up on the couch and rubbing his eyes.

"Morning sleepy head" She said tenderly. Somewhat startled he turned to look at her, but he quickly smiled at the blonde.

"Hey, when did you get in?"

"Just a moment ago"

Darien stood up, she had to look up now in order to look him in the eye. He came closer to her and without warning took a cookie from the bag.

"Hey I took them first"

"Yeah but they're mine"

She playfully stuck her tongue out at Darien, he chuckled.

"So what brings my beautiful meatball head to my apartment?"

"Isn't wanting to see you a good enough excuse anymore?"

She teased as she walked closer to him, an innocent smile plastered on her face. Automatically he held her by the waist, pressing her closer to him before leaning down to kiss her on the mouth.

He meant it to be a sweet, chaste kiss, she knew but she needed more, she wanted more and so when he was about to pull away she kept her lips glued to his. She tip-toed in order to reach him better and soon she had both her hands on the back of his neck and was deepening their kiss. He accepted the invitation, kissing her with the same need.

She took shelter in his arms, tried to forget her neverending line of imperfections and problems. She did all she could… to sink into his arms.

She pushed back after a while, a sad smile on her face.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes, a bit worried about Annie but fine"

"How is she?"

"Better but her operation is coming up… I always get restless before her operations" She whispered the last part more to herself than to him.

"It's so weird to hear you say that"

It was then that she realized to what she'd admitted to. She'd admitted to keeping secrets and perhaps even lying to him.

"I'm sorry" He grabbed her shoulders making her look at him.

"No, it's ok... how's Trey doing?"

Serena walked out of his grasp and placed the cookie bag between them as she talked.

"That test monkey? Oh he's fine, he's taking it as a vacation and planning what to do after he gets out of there, as long as it doesn't require him and 200km/h I'm happy"

"He doesn't seem to like me much"

She snorted. 'What gave _you_ that idea?' She thought amused.

"Nah, he gives that impression to everyone who first meets him… after a while he kinda grows on you"

"I don't think I've grown on him yet"

"He still isn't past the breakout"

It was awkward for them to talk about their breakout. It seemed like it's happen centuries ago yet it had only been a little over a year since. They usually avoided the subject, Serena found it too painful to remember and Darien felt too much guilt to remember it.

"No wonder he doesn't like me"

She smiled and walked closer to him, holding the cookie bag in front of him, offering them to him.

"Don't worry, once he gets to know you he'll love you"

He took a cookie, smiling back at her with adoration filled eyes.

&&&

Trey watched as the last sun rays of the day shone through his window and to his wall. It was a quiet peaceful feeling, a feeling that reminded him of her.

"Celene" He whispered to the silence.

He closed his eyes, closed them tight. Sometimes he could swear he saw her in the light, dancing, she'd loved the dance.

She and Serena used to dance together, with no music. Just twirl and spin, like fairies. He's made fun of them so many times for doing that, but in his heart he'd loved it. Serena hadn't danced since then, not like the wind, not like a fairy, only like a princess.

He missed Celene dancing.

Warm sunrays encircled him suddenly. His eyes snapped open, and he found himself staring into beautiful crimson eyes as bright as the sun's, eyes he would give his life for a hundred times over to stare into.

She smiled, he did too.

"Celene"

Lips pressed against his in a sweet kiss, shushing him. He let his eyelids close……..

The feeling of something warm running down his face the last thing he remembered.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Thank you for being so patient, well not technically but I'm SOOOO SORR it took so long. I'll keep updating.

Thanks to EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED.

And answering MAD-4-MANGA's question. Yes English is indeed my second language . Thanks for the review.


End file.
